Hooked on a Feeling
by Epiphany
Summary: PWP Fluff. I just finished watching “Ten Things I Hate About You” for the zillionth time. Remember the scene where Heath Ledger serenades Julia Stiles on the football field? A little B/S Spin and let the wooing begin! Takes place after Wrecked
1. Default Chapter

The Taming of the Slayer  
  
Disclaimers: The usual.  
  
Summary: PWP Fluffy piece. I just finished watching "Ten Things I Hate About You" for the zillionth time. Remember the scene where Heath Ledger serenades Julia Stiles on the football field? Let's put a B/S spin on that and see what we get.takes place sometime after Wrecked.  
  
A/N: As a rule, I hate songfics. Can't stand them. Too many lyrics and strange imagery for my taste. I tried to shy away from just writing the verses down, and instead incorporated them into part of the story. Hope it has the desired effect. As previously mentioned, this is pure, sweet fluff. Hope you enjoy!!  
  
Epiphany  
  
  
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry, Dawn, but there is no bloody way that would ever happen." Spike scoffed at the television. "To win the girl of his dreams, he decides to serenade her during marching band practice? I mean, come on, that's the biggest load of cobblers I've ever seen!"  
  
Dawn raised her eyebrows and glanced at Spike as she reached for the bowl of popcorn between them. "Uh-huh." She said flatly.  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes. The low lighting of the crypt combined with the blue flicker of the television gave him an eerie, ethereal quality. "That was a spell!" he said hotly. "I did not sing by choice. This pillock-" he waved an arm at the television "with his bloody poofy hair - he did it by choice. Did you hear that accent? Pure rubbish. And that Katarina girl is a total bitch, I'd just as soon bite her than waste my time winning her over. Hardly worth the effort if you ask me." He said defensively, suddenly realizing that he was no longer talking about the movie.  
  
"But that's what makes them a perfect match. She's something special and he sees that, where all the other guys just see an ice princess who is so horrible, she scares them all away. It makes all of his efforts worthwhile in the end when he finally wins her." Dawn sighed in that teenage-romance way. "We had to read 'Taming of the Shrew' in English last semester, and this movie is just like the play."  
  
"Oh really? What was your first clue? The part on the box where they state the movie was based on the play?" he asked spitefully.  
  
"Did you know him? When you were human?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Who?" Spike paused the movie and turned to face his young guest.  
  
"You know, Shakespeare." She explained.  
  
"Just how old do you think I am?" he cried indignantly. "He died three hundred years before I was even born. Don't they teach you anything in that school of yours?"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "Sensitive, much?" She chided.  
  
Dawn sighed in frustration and stood up to turn off the television. "Look Spike, in The Taming of the Shrew, there's this guy, Baptista who has two daughters, Katharina and Bianca -"  
  
"I know the bloody story, Dawn." Spike interrupted.  
  
"Then you'll see my point. Buffy is just like Katharina - they're both overly critical and defensive because they have a lot of responsibilities that they're not quite ready to deal with. It's easier for them to be mean and spiteful to everyone than to risk their hearts and care about someone.  
  
"They're both independent and used to getting their own way. They both have little sisters that they feel protective of, and maybe a little jealous of." she paused and looked at Spike who was silently taking in her words. "The only difference is we don't have a father who insists on marrying her off before me." Dawn laid a hand on Spike's shoulder. "Buffy doesn't want her heart broken again, Spike. I think she's pushing you away because deep down, she knows that she could fall for you. Petruchio wore Katarina down and won her over. There's no reason you can't do the same."  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, she won't let me anywhere near the house. She won't let me patrol with her. Whenever I show up at the Magic Box, she does a runner. I wouldn't be surprised if she did another de-invite." Spike reached out for the pack of cigarettes on the coffee table.  
  
"That would be pretty pointless, I'd just invite you back in." Dawn smiled at the sullen vampire. "So, why don't you try it?"  
  
Spike lit his cigarette and scowled. "Try what?"  
  
"Serenade her. Just like in the movie." Dawn said brightly. "What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
"Stake through the heart comes to mind." He muttered.  
  
Dawn cuffed him on the arm and stood up. "Don't be such a baby. Where do you keep your CD's?" she asked.  
  
"What? No, Dawn, I'm not going to sing. Last time that happened, she practically left skid marks on the grass, she couldn't get away fast enough."  
  
"What did you sing? Some lame punk song?" Dawn inquired as she headed over to the small bookcase in the corner of the tomb.  
  
"Nothing important." He muttered as she idly surveyed his CD collection. "Dawn, this is a stupid idea - and it's something that only works in teenage movies because when you go to school at Hollywood High, you can chat someone up, fall in love, break up, get back together and live happily ever after until graduation and Bob's your Uncle! All in under two hours."  
  
Dawn looked up. "Bob's your uncle?" she repeated.  
  
Spike sighed and took another drag. "Never mind."  
  
Dawn made a face as she looked over the eclectic music collection. Most of the collection consisted of early eighties Punk Rock. Dawn picked up a case that had nothing more than a picture of a cow on the cover. "Got milk?" she inquired.  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes and peered at the CD she held up. "Dead Milkmen. Bitchin' Camaro is a bloody brilliant piece of work."  
  
"Uhm, I don't think that's the one we're after." She said, replacing the CD in the tower. "They Might Be Giants . Bloodhound Gang . Dead Kennedy's . the Cure. Jeez, Spike. Don't you listen to anything normal? I'm surprised you don't have any Sex Pistols in here"  
  
"Like Britney 'I swear they're real' Spears?" he scoffed as he took a drag from his cigarette. "And I used to have the complete Sex Pistols collection, until that stupid bint, Harmony decided to make a bonfire out of them." Spike sighed. "I'm not going to win, am I?"  
  
"Accept your fate, Vampire. You're no match for the Slayer's little sister."  
  
"Always had a soft spot for you Summers women." He said mildly. "Try looking in the other CD tower - the one on the left. There might be some worthy candidates in there. But I'm warning you." He jabbed a finger in her direction as Dawn pulled a CD from the tower Spike indicated. "If Buffy comes out with a crossbow, I'm using you as a shield."  
  
Dawn's eyes widened as she read the back of the CD. A slow smile spread over her face. "This is the one!" she squealed in delight. She jumped up and tossed the CD into Spike's lap. "Track Four."  
  
Spike made a face. "No. Bloody. Way." He said evenly. Dawn just grinned and rummaged around for a blank tape.  
  
"We need to dub it a little - make the intro long enough so it'll get her attention before the song begins." At Spike's dubious look, she continued. "It's perfect. I promise. Now, let me get to work."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and ground out his cigarette. If the Slayer was going to kill him, he might as well go out in a memorable way.  
  
TBC! 


	2. Lips as Sweet as Candy

Chapter Two  
  
"Is there any way I can talk myself out of this?" Spike complained as he drove towards Rivello Drive. The familiar Summers house loomed in the distance. The full moon shone down on the neighborhood, making the porch light Buffy had left on unnecessary. 'She probably left it on for Dawn,' Spike thought as he pulled up to the house.  
  
Dawn peeked out the passenger window. "Her bedroom light is on, so she's still awake."  
  
Spike cut the engine and quietly opened the door. He walked around to the back of the car and popped the trunk.  
  
Dawn checked to make sure Buffy didn't hear their arrival. "Okay, let's get this set up." She said quietly. "This is going to be so cool!" she enthused.  
  
Spike hefted the portable CD player and placed it on the hood of the car. Dawn retrieved the speakers and expertly began to hook them up while Spike snuck into the garage.  
  
"Okay, I think we're all set here," she said when Spike returned a few minutes later. "All set with the ladder?"  
  
"In position." He smiled down at Dawn.  
  
"Let's Rock and Roll!" Dawn said happily as Spike turned from her to take his position in the front lawn, under Buffy's closed window.  
  
"The things I do," he grumbled. He sighed and turned to face Dawn. Dawn gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up and pressed the play button on the boom box.  
  
***  
  
Buffy was lying on her bed enjoying a book. She had borrowed Dawn's copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone a few weeks ago and quickly became engrossed in the series. She was already on the third book and was just getting to the part when Harry returns to Hogwarts to begin his third year when a noise distracted her. She put the book down and craned her neck, trying to identify the sound.  
  
'Hooga-chocka, hooga-hooga. Hooga-chocka hooga-hooga'  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. Her neighbors were blasting the stereo again. She sat up and peered out the window. The lights were off across the street. Where was that music coming from? Curious, she stood and padded barefoot towards the window and looked down at the street.  
  
'Hooga-chocka, hooga-hooga. Hooga-chocka hooga-hooga'  
  
Spike's car was in front of her house and Dawn was seated on the hood. She waved when she saw Buffy. Confused, Buffy waved back. She unlocked the window and slid the pane up. Now she could hear the music loud and clear. Movement on the lawn attracted her attention. Spike was beneath her window, dancing to the music. His leather duster fluttered around him as moved in time to the beat of the drums. He held a battery operated microphone in his left hand. He danced to a few more bars and lifted the microphone to his face.  
  
"I can't stop this feeling, deep inside of me. Girl you just don't realize what you do to me." He crooned, staring up at her.  
  
Buffy stood there in shock, not sure what to do. Was he serenading her?  
  
"When you hold me in your arms so tight, you let me know everything's alright." He stood with his feet spread apart and pounded his chest with his free arm in time to the music. "I'm hooked on a feeling. 'Cause I'm high on believing, that you're in love with me!"  
  
Spike watched Buffy's face change from puzzled embarrassment to one of faint interest. She didn't seem to be going for her weapons, so that was a good sign. He took a step forward and spun around in time to the music. He shook his hips to match the rhythm of the bass drum. Buffy laughed.  
  
Spike had his back to her and turned his head to sing over his shoulder. The effect was mesmerizing. Like an undead Elvis.  
  
"Lips as sweet as candy, your taste is on my mind." He sang intimately. "Girl you've got me thirsty for another cup of wine."  
  
Buffy blushed, remembering the taste of Spike's lips, the wine metaphor not lost on her. She rested her elbows on the window sill and continued to watch the show.  
  
"Got a bug from you, girl. But I don't need no cure. I'll just stay affected, if I can't be sure." Spike turned and clasped the microphone in both hands.  
  
Dawn continued to watch from her seat on the hood of the car. Buffy looked like she was enjoying herself, and Dawn had to admit, Spike was really going all out with this. His clear tenor voice held just enough edge to make the ballad sound edgy and damned sexy.  
  
"All the good love, when we're all alone. Keep it up girl, yeah you turn me on." Spike thrust his hips out in an unmistakable gesture. Buffy scowled and Spike winked at her. "I'm hooked on a feeling. I'm high on believing that you're in love with me."  
  
The song reached an instrumental break and Spike took a step up the ladder. He timed his ascent so he arrived at the window a few bars before the song resumed.  
  
"You're going to get arrested for disturbing the peace," Buffy warned him, but he could see the twinkle in her eye. Something he hadn't seen in a very, very long time.  
  
The song resumed. "All the good love, when we're all alone. Keep it up girl, yeah you turn me on. I'm hooked on a feeling. 'Cause I'm high on believing that you're in love with me."  
  
Buffy remained still for a moment. For one, brief, terrifying moment Spike thought he was going to punch him hard enough to knock both him and the ladder backward.  
  
She shook her head and smiled as the song finished. "Spike," she whispered, half laughing. "You're incorrigible." She said fondly. She leaned forward and met him for a brief, sweet kiss.  
  
"Yeah, well, if there's one thing I learned from the movies, persistence pays off."  
  
Dawn watched as Buffy opened the window wider and allowed Spike to climb in. She quickly scrambled from the hood of the car and ran to the window before Buffy and Spike were out of earshot.  
  
"You know you totally ripped that off from Ten Things I Hate About You" Buffy's voice floated out as Spike slipped inside.  
  
"What's a little copyright infringement in the name of love?" Spike asked as Buffy shut the window.  
  
Dawn smiled and headed back to the car to retrieve the boom box. She just loved happy endings.  
  
  
  
- End! 


End file.
